The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices and more particularly to providing personalized content based on historical user interaction with a mobile device.
Mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, media players, and the like have become quite popular and play an integral role in our day-to-day lives. For instance, many users carry a mobile device almost everywhere they go and use their devices for a variety of purposes, including sending, receiving, and managing text messages and emails, reading news and other digital content, listening to audio, viewing videos, viewing maps, navigation (e.g., using such maps and/or a GPS receiver), purchasing items in stores (e.g., using contactless payment systems), making and receiving phone calls, playing games, accessing the Internet (e.g., to look up information), and other purposes. To facilitate such functionalities, computing devices typically utilize an operating system (OS) that can run various types of applications.
Despite the many functionalities provided by applications on a mobile device, the user experience may be limited by the fact that mobile devices generally do not take into account a user's historical interaction with such applications. Information such as a user's preferences and habits can be gleaned from past user interactions in combination with contextual information such as the time and/or location at which user interactions with applications occur. Such information may allow for recommendations and other personalized content to be provided by the mobile device to the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and computer products that can provide personalized content to a user based on the user's historical interaction with applications on a mobile device.